


Living Legacy

by snoipahs



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Bros - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoipahs/pseuds/snoipahs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A great many stunning things have happened to her since her summoning to that strange world, but this one is by far the most amazing. Lucina is beside herself with awe when she chances upon an encounter with her ancestor, the great Hero-King himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Legacy

"Excuse me, your majesty," Lucina asked as she approaced him timidly. "I mean you no disrespect. But are you truly... who they say you are?"

At her words, the man straightened his posture before flattening a palm to his chest and bending into a gracious bow. If the regal poise and sharp discipline in his movements weren't answer enough, the gilded language in which he spoke more than convinced her of the truth.

"I am Marth Lowell, Seventh King of Altea," he declared in a level voice, one that somehow denoted both humility and pride at the same time. "At your service, mi'lady."

Lucina's eyes went wide with shock as he rose his head back up, and a slight smile splayed across his lips. Slowly, he drew forth an open palm and offered it to her as a simple pleasantry, but she only stared at it as if she had never before witnessed the gesture in her life.

She dropped to her knee so fast, a panicked Marth had instantly assumed she'd been struck. But as he lurched down to her aide, he found himself just trying to make out the flurry of frantic words she blurted out in shame.

"Gods, please, forgive my insolence!" One of her fists knotted at her chest as she tried to find the words to express her regret. "Y-Your majesty, I swear, in all the dreams in which I have envisioned myself meeting the great Hero-King Marth, I have never-- I would never have been so rude!"

Slightly taken aback, Marth had to consciously close his gaping mouth and exhale a big breath through his nostrils before he found the means to continue. As steadily as he could so as not to startle her, he placed a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"...Peace, mi'lady," he said softly. "You needn't bow to me. Many a loyal subject has stained their knees in my name, but I can't bear to stand the thought of you lowering yourself, as both a comrade and a friend."

Despite his comforting words, Lucina was still nervous and unsure as she struggled to raise her face to meet his. Her eyes first darted to his fingers grasping her frame so tenderly, and then they instinctively found his compelling gaze once again. Embarassed at the red puffiness she felt beginning to swell under her eyelids, she turned away to wipe tears off the bridges of her cheeks before they grew too apparent.

"My apologies, your majesty," she mumbled breathily, seeming to have calmed and yet still striving to be perceived as humble. "I'm sorry to have let my emotions get the better of me in your presence. I hope I haven't paid you any insult."

"Not in the slightest," he assured her as the smile returned to his face. "But if you would, mi'lady, I must ask that you explain something to me."

"Yes, of course, your majesty." said Lucina. "Anything."

"Just exactly... who are you?" Marth's head cocked just slightly with the question. "I watched you in battle earlier. Your techniques are almost... in every way, an exact parrallel of mine. Never before have I seen such remarkable swordsmanship that so closely mirrored my own."

"Well, your majesty..." she began in a small voice. "That's because they are."

The inquisitive look on his face prompted her to continue, so she straightened herself and did just that.

"My name is Lucina. I come from the realm of Altea, but from a time that is, to you, in quite a distant future."

"My kingdom... its lineage is still intact in your time?" He raised an eyebrow at her, the wheels turning in his head.

"Y-Yes, but..." Lucina stuttered as she tried to clairify herself. "The crest has since changed. Now, Altea is known as the Kingdom of Ylisse. And though your namesake is no longer the one that resides over ruling house, I promise you, all your principles and policies as king have stayed true throughout the generations. Even now, I can assure you with complete confidence that the of all the kings to succeed you, the current ruler of Ylisse, his majesty Chrom, is leading your country to a peaceful, prosperous future."

Marth nodded attentively as he listened to her reassuring words.

"...Well, that's quite a lot to take in, Lucina. You seem so sure of my successor that it only leaves me to wonder what his relation is to you."

"Your majesty..." she said in a careful tone. "He is my father."

"You... Your father?" Marth's eyes went wide with shock. "You are the princess?"

"...In my time, yes--"

"My gods, the standing princess of the ruling house, bowing to me," he blurted excitably, laughing a little as he did so. "It's moments like these where I am relieved I finally developed a sense of humor."

His laughter disarmed her, and a few light giggles she tried to suppress with her fingertips slipped out her lips as well.

"Princess Lucina, how come you didn't tell me sooner?" Marth asked genuinely, leaning close to her.

"I am sorry," she said quickly, diverting her gaze in shame. "I thought it improper."

Her insistence on formality disheartened him, but before he could tell her so she artfully changed the subject.

"Please... look at this."

Lucina reached to her hip and unsheathed the exalted sword she inherited from her father in order to display it to its first wielder.

"Falchion has been reforged many a time by Naga herself over the course of the centuries. But the blade itself still holds its luster... truly unmistakable. Only able to be wielded by members of the royal bloodline."

"Incredible..." Marth ran his fingers along the leathery hilt, but didn't bother to take it from her hands. "By the gods, not even I could have guessed that my lineage would stay so pure."

"...Now, members of the house Ylisse are all marked from birth with a brand that surfaces as a divine blessing," she went on to explain, tucking her sword back to her side. "Usually on some patch of skin. My father wears his proudly here, on his arm. Mine however, showed up in a most inconvenient place..."

Without thinking, Lucina brushed her fingers up to her cheek and hung her head slightly so that tufts of her own hair would conceal her left eye. But, she immediately realized her own regressive rudeness, so she sighed softly and forced herself to straightened her posture.

"...May I?" Marth asked gently, reading the sensitivity in her actions.

She nodded once, and he reached a hand out to considerately brush her wispy bangs away and softly cup the side of her face.

Sure enough, as a light film of white shone over her left iris, the Mark of Ylisse was there, same as it had been etched into the hilt of Falchion.

Marth's fingers began to shake, so he promptly removed them from her skin and instead buried his face in his own palm.

"...My sweet Lucina, forgive me," he breathed, a shaky tone possessing his voice. "For now it seems I am the one no longer in control of my emotions."

"Your majesty, is something wrong?" she asked urgently, wanting to sweep torwards him but stopping him from doing so.

"No, gods, no," Marth let out another bit of laughter, but this time, when he withdrew his hand thin streaks of tears were rolling down his cheeks.  
"Quite the opposite, in fact. It's just that you are simply the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on."

Lucina was too stunned to speak after that, so she simply started on with wide eyes.

"If I am a legend in your time, then you must know I am not a great believer in fate," he continued, voice getting a little stronger. "But a meeting such as this, so divine it could only have been arranged by the loving hands of Naga herself, I feel immensely previleged to have lived out her designs in order to meet with you, here and now. You, my living proof that the love I left behind for my kingdom and my people will never wane."

"Oh, your majesty--!" Lucina then could not resist lurching forward into his open arms and embracing him, she was so touched by his words. He eagerly returned the hug, circulating his arms around her back and feeling her silky hair brush against his fingers.

"Please, you are family to me now," Marth sighed happily, feeling her head turn against his shoulder. "You will call me Marth, my dear princess. Nothing would make me happier."


End file.
